Of The Sky Episode 03
is the third episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sky, which features the official debut of Yuuki Ririan and her first transformation into Guardian Angel Ampere. Plot Rubi's English teacher has got bad news for her. If her grades don't improve, Rubi might fear to repeat the class. Yuuka advices her to get a tutoress who could teach her everything she doesn't know. Rubi then straight asks Yuuki Ririan for the favor and Ririan invites Rubi to her parents' ranch. At the ranch, the two get soon interrupted by Brank. Brank transforms a horse dear to Ririan into a Katahowa. But Chimaira is determined to protect what's dear to Ririan! Synopsis :Read the full episode here. Another day in school: Rubi had to stay longer in class to talk with her teacher. Her teacher was worried about Rubi’s grades and has given her a limit. If her scores don’t improve for the next test, she might have to repeat the year. Worried, Rubi heads home accompanied by her best friend, who suggests to get a tutoress, someone who’s good at it and could explain her everything she doesn’t understand. Rubi, who liked the idea of a tutoress, decided to ask the person she had in mind the following day. The next morning, Rubi has slept in and was hurrying to school After passing the main gate just in time, she accidently runs into a fellow student, whose name was Yuuki Ririan. Yuuki Ririan was the best friend of the class president of class 2-4. Ririan was carrying quite heavy looking boxes, whose obviously belonged to the tennis club. Ririan helped Rubi up, grabbed the boxes and before she could ask Ririan about being her tutoress, Ririan had entered the school. During break Rubi meets once again with Ririan, who was having a conversation with the new transfer student. Loo of course recognizes Rubi as the Guardian Angel from a few days ago and left the two alone. Rubi then finally has got the chance to ask Ririan for her personal favor but Ririan has to refuse. She said that she had too much to do herself and already promised many others to help them with other subjects. However, Ririan invited her to come by her parents’ ranch anytime she wants. She added, that she might be able to teach her one or two things then. With that said, Ririan left Rubi alone, who was confused by what just happened. As Rubi headed back to her classroom, she passed by the tennis field, where she spotted Ririan once again. Rubi was impressed, she had no idea that Ririan was playing tennis as well. While gazing at Ririan from far away, the class president of class 2-4 approached Rubi, who reminded her of the break times and that the next subject would start in a few minutes. The class president watches Rubi as she leaves and then tells Ririan the exact same thing. After school, Ririan and Amber leave the school grounds together but then someone approaches Ririan asking for help which Ririan can’t reject. Before leaving, her good friend Amber advices Ririan to learn how to properly say “no” to others. The sun had already begun to set as Ririan finally returned home. Before entering her family’s house, she apologized to her cat and her horses for being so late. Then, she was surprised to see a familiar face around the ranch. Rubi had arrived at the ranch right after school, determined to pass the upcoming test. Surprised by Rubi’s enthusiasm, Ririan invited her to come outside with her. The two looked at the setting sun while sitting on a fence and talking about responsibilities and work. Rubi then admits that she think Ririan is quite an impressive person, who looks out for others and helps them, yet is able to look after oneself as well. Touched by Rubi’s words, Ririan looks at her in surprise until the orange color of the setting sun suddenly disappeared and the animals started to bark or cry out of panic. Then, a heavy wind appears, which reveals Brank right behind the two girls. Brank acknowledges the power of one or two fairies near to Rubi and creates a Katahowa by cursing one of Ririan’s horses. Rubi, who is ready to transform, tells Ririan to go and look if her other animals are alright and that she should stay somewhere safe. As Ririan asks what she’d do, Rubi simply assured her that she’ll save her important horse. Surprised, Ririan does as Rubi says and runs away. Rubi then asks Scarlett to assist her and transforms into Guardian Angel Chimaira. She tries to fight the Katahowa, but something about the monster seemed to be different of those Chimaira has fought before. It wasn’t much stronger but she couldn’t attack it nether less. Chimaira was worrying about hurting the poor animal. Meanwhile Ririan was hiding, but still managed to see Guardian Angel Chimaira who fought against the monster. She was terrified by the situation, deep inside of her, she wanted to run away and just forget what happened. But another part of her couldn’t stand by and watch how something she loves and someone who seems to care about the things dear to her get harmed by something that scared her. With that thought Ririan got out and approached Brank, while shouting at him to stop this craziness. Jaune, who was hiding in Rubi’s back along with Scarlett, recognized the power of strength inside of Ririan and her Prism Brilliant started to glow. Brank ordered the Katahowa to attack Ririan but in the moment before the attack could it and before Chimaira could have used her power to stop it, a bright yellow light appeared, which transformed Ririan into the Guardian Angel of strength, Guardian Angel Ampere. Surprised about the change, Ampere was first unsure what to do. But then she remembered that whenever she’s stressed out or worried, she would go to her horses, take a ride and forget about any responsibility for that moment. She couldn’t imagine losing that moment, that belonged to no one but herself. Ampere used her newly gained powers to fight the Katahowa and used her finishing attack to purify the monster, which forced Brank to retreat. Happy to see that the colors of the light have returned and her horse was alright, Ampere went to thank Guardian Angel Chimaira for trying to protect what’s very important to her. But Ampere also revealed that she knew that she was Rubi all along and promised her that she’d help her with her grades in return. The next day, Ririan and Rubi were spending their break together to help Rubi to improve her English. While watching them, Yuuka wondered when Rubi and Ririan became so close. Characters Guardian Angels *Akabayashi Rubi / Guardian Angel Chimaira *Yuuki Ririan / Guardian Angel Ampere Mascots Villains *Halo *Brank *Voide *Brek *Taim Supporting Characters *Tachibana Amber *Kawabata Yuuka *Yuuki Tomone *Yuuki Utsugi *Akabayashi Robin *Nobumoto Rosuke Major events *Yuuki Ririan and Tachibana Amber made their official debut. *Ririan transformed into Guardian Angel Ampere and used Explosion Strike for the first time. *It was revealed that Rubi has only bad grades in English. Gallery Saffron_s1.png References Category:Episodes Category:Legendary Warriors Arc